Several user equipment (UE) positioning methods may be supported under current Long Term Evolution (LTE) standards of 3rd Generation Partnership Project along with any amendments, updates and/or revisions, such as LTE Rel 10 or 11. Examples of the positioning methods may include a global navigation satellite system (AGNSS), an observed time difference of arrival (OTDOA), Enhanced Cell-Identifier (Cell-ID).
For example, based on the OTDOA method, the UE may measure transmission time difference for a signal transmission from the UE to multiple evolved NodeBs (eNBs), e.g., three or more eNBs. Based on the measured transmission time difference and the position information related to the multiple eNBs, the position of the UE may be calculated.